Kind guys don't Finish last
by Sonar
Summary: Kain Fuery is about to find out that someone has feelings for him.


Kind Guys Don't Finish Last  
Pairing: Kain Fuery x Reader  
Author: Sonar

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters mentioned in the story. This is the first time I ever did a Full Alchemist story.

* * *

The day seemed to be quite sunny and here you were cooped inside the base doing paper work. You were mostly just writing down things and all you notice is the sound of movement. You had worked all day and you tried hard not to go humming. Luckily, you did not have Lt.Riza Hawkeye in the room. She was probably just giving Col.Mustang heck for not getting his paper work done.

You take a deep breath and stop writing for a moment. Your wrist almost feels sore and you know that nothing would ever happen. There were other things on your mind besides work as you rub your wrist. There was this man you liked but it was hard to tell him because you were worried that he might reject you or you might accidentally hurt his feelings. His name was Kain Fuery and his rank was Master Sergeant. All you mostly know about him is that he's a sweet guy and rather polite. He usually caved in under pressure to. He mostly fixed just about anything.

You had remembered the first time you met him as your mind wandered off but it did not last long as someone walked up to you. You look up and see a random officer. He places a folder in front of the desk and despite your curiosity, you do not grab it to open it.

"Can I help you?", you ask.

He replied that he was needed this folder delivered to Roy Mustang and was in a rush. You decide to do the duty of delivering it to him. The two of you salute each other and he leaves as you get up.

"My wrist was just getting sore too.", you say as you push your chair in.

Your right wrist was sore from all the writing and you were just glad to find a way to get away from it temporarily. You had been writing most of the day and just wanted to get away. You wondered what caused you to join the military anyways. It didn't matter. You left the office with the folder in your arms. You close the door and walk down the hallway to get the file delivered.

You wondered why it seems that you delivered stuff back and forth. You didn't care of your rank but everyone in the military seemed just as important. You were in thought and looked up in time as Havoc and Falman were walking back. You almost sighed but did not want to get their attention.

The two were talking about Mustang and recent events. Why are you not surprised? You had looked away to see the two and as they vanish, you turn your head and crash right into someone without warning.

Instantly, the folder drops and the contents of the folder falls out. You had fallen down on your behind as you hear a noise of the person falling down in front of you. You were afraid to look up as you caught your breath and moved.

"I'm sorry.", you said as you scramble to get up.

You forget the folders on the ground as you got up to your feet and look to see who you knocked over. You nearly blushed as you realize it was Kain. He was adjusting his glasses as you come over and offer your hand to him.

"I'm so sorry Kain. I didn't see you.", you say as you wait for him to accept the offer.

He sees you, as you felt so bad for running into him like that. Your eyes tried not to show worry as he blinks his eyes. He accepts your hand and you help him up to his feet.

"It's all right y/n.", he replied as he releases your hand. He dusts himself off as he looks at you.

"I wasn't really paying attention.", you reply.

He seemed to tilt his head almost as you felt nervous. Somehow you manage to stay confident around him. You just did not know what to say almost as you realize that you dropped the folder. You look down.

"I better get this cleaned up.", you say as you kneel down.

He saw the contents as you pick up the papers. He kneels down and ends up helping you as he accidentally touches your hand. Your glasses slide a bit off your nose as you felt the warm touch of his hand. The two of you nearly blush. He started to move his hand away fast as your heart nearly raced.

"Let me help.", he said with a smile on his face.

You did not debate as he picked up the remaining papers and the folder. After a few minutes, the two of you get the contents into the folder and he places the file back in your hands.

"Thanks.", you reply with a smirk.

"Your welcome.", he replies kindly.

He always loved to help. That's what made him stand out. He was someone you cared for. He acted like a brother at times and yet you love him.

He was always there for mostly everyone. He was not a fighter and yet he could seem to handle some weapons well. You liked him because he was himself at all times even in the military. Nothing seemed to change him but he was a bit paranoid at times. You hold the folder in your hand as you studied his features. His eyes really stood out to you. He looked so innocent and someone you can talk to. You almost forget why you were walking down the hallway as you blink your eyes. You look at the folder.

"Um...I better get going. I got to deliver this to Col.Mustang.", you reply as he seemed to be looking at you. Now he knew where you were heading.

He just smirked as he keeps his arms at his side.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting.", he spoke as he moves a bit.

"I better not. Nice seeing you. I'll see you later.", you say as you salute him and walk by.

"Bye.", he said happily and walked off in the other direction.

After he vanishes, you look back to make sure that he was gone. You take off and walk down the hallway, hoping that you won't see anyone else. You wished you could of stayed there with Kain but they could not waste the military's time. What you wouldn't give just to get back to work. You walk down the hallway and manage to make it to Mustang's office. There were actually desks as you walk in and Roy's desk was at the end. As expected, he was there. You also see Breda there as well. You put on a serious face and walk up to where Mustang is. He hears the noise and you notice Riza isn't around yet.

"Col. Mustang.", you say with a salute.

He seems to look bored but it was not unexpected to be honest. He sees something in your hands as he looks up.

"I been asked to give this to you sir.", you add as you place it on his desk.

However, he moves his hand and grabs it. You go to another position as you place your arms behind your back.

"Did it just come in?", he asks.

You nod once as you wear a serious look on your face. You knew that he was bored as he opened the folder and looked inside. The papers nearly fell out but they did not. You were not sure what it was about since you never really looked at those papers. You were sort of standing there. You forgot to almost eat today but managed to eat something. You suddenly hear a sound of a voice clear up as Breda was looking up.

You see Mustang looking up at you.

"Anything else?", he asks.

"No sir.", you reply.

"There's no need for you to stay here. I suggest you get back to work.", Mustang says as he added a smirk.

"Yes sir.", you reply with a salute. You nod and then go to turn away from him.

You wonder why he even joined the military. He slacked on his paper work but he was well known. He was the Flame Alchemist. He was attractive but you did not want him. You push up your glasses and walk off, nodding at Breda before you left the room. You close the door and sigh. You found yourself thinking of Fuery. You were not to be thinking of him now but he would not leave your mind. You were glad that you did not have to go on a mission.

As you walk down the hallway, you heard some noise and went to see what it was. It was not far from where you worked. You assumed it was some guys having some fun. As you walk down the hallway, you hear nothing. You realized it might have been Fuery that was making that noise. You came to the room you worked in and saw that Fuery had just fixed a broken phone line. The phone had been down but it was working just fine once more once he repaired it.

"There you go.", he said.

The other guys thanked him as you smirked and relaxed. You actually manage to slip in unnoticed as Fuery adjusted his military jacket. As you sit down, he turns his head and sees you. You sit down in the chair and take a deep breath. He watched you and at that moment, you tense up. You felt like you were being watched. You grab your pen and move around to where the chair was.

Your wrist still feels sore as you were tempted to look up. It seemed that there was always more work. For some reason, you felt like the other soldiers were giving you their work.

Kain Fuery seemed to excuse himself from the guys for the moment as you rub your wrist a bit. You knew that the paper work would not write itself. Kain was walking towards you as you look up. Seeing that you would be unable to focus at the moment, you smirk at him. He stopped at your desk.

"More work?", he asked.

You nod.

"I swear those other guys are unloading their work onto me sometimes," you reply as you rub your wrist.

You stop rubbing your wrist so he would not get so concerned. You had the pen in your hand still.

"I know how you feel. Is your wrist all right?", he asked, already seeing that you rubbed your wrist before he came over.

"It's a bit sore but I should be fine. If it bothers me, I'll get an icepack. I been writing most of the morning.", you say as you try and not make it sound like you are complaining. You rest your wrist on the desk and sighed. You knew it would be a busy day. Of course, Riza Hawkeye peeks her head in.

"Lt.Hawkeye.", you say as Fuery turns his head.

You do a salute as Riza walks in. Fuery also does a salute and Riza salutes back. Everyone knew not to mess with her.

"As you were," she ordered kindly.

You relax as Riza walked over to the desk, standing next to Fuery. She grabs a paper and notices something. This was not going to be good. It turned out that the soldiers in the room you were in were giving you their work and Riza decided to shoot some bullets. You and Fuery move and your wrist popped a bit.

"DO YOUR WORK!", she says as she gives the papers back to the soldiers.

You sigh in relief and catch your breath. Your wrist was bothering you. All you could do was nod at her as a way of saying thanks.

"If they do that again, let me know.", she stated.

"Yes Ma'am.", you reply.

You held your wrist as Fuery smirked a bit. Riza placed her gun away and excused herself, leaving me with Fuery and some working soldiers.

"You got to admit she's quite handy.", you say to Fuery.

He nervously chuckled and nodded while rubbing his head. You could not really blame him. He had to deal with her shooting bullets just to get Roy and the others to work at times. As you move back to the desk, you feel the pain in your wrist and realized you popped it. You wanted to just keep silent but you ended up making a soft sound, getting Kain's attention. At this point, you knew that you had to get it fixed.

He came over and looked at you, looking a bit worried when he saw you holding your wrist. Knowing that it must hurt, he placed a hand on your shoulder despite the fact that he did feel nervous almost.

"We should get that taken care of.", he spoke with concern in his eyes.

You held your wrist, trying not to hurt it anymore. You look up at him and just nod, allowing him to escort you out of the office to get you treated. You walked with him and he closed the door. He watched you as you seem to look down. He was such a nice guy and you knew that he looked out for others despite not being much of a fighter.

"You shouldn't hold onto it.", Kain suggested.

"I don't want it to move around. It does hurt including when I been writing a lot.", you say, while taking a look at him.

You did not want to appear rude or anything. Kain was walking right next to you as you tried to relax. Your body refused to relax as Kain looked ahead.

"So much for a nice day.", you say.

He did not really hear you though but did look at you once he knew you were not looking. You knew it would take a short time to get to the hospital but because of the sore wrist, you would not be able to write up the reports. If it wasn't for Riza, you would of been doing the other mens reports.

Your eyes looked ahead as you were tempted to cradle that wrist of yours. After a short time, the two of you make it to the office. By then, your wrist was in pain. You managed to not scream but the pain was bothering you. You bite your lip and you were just trying not to scream at the moment.

You could of probably went by yourself but you were not bothered at the fact that you had company considering that it was your crush.


End file.
